lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RepComCustoms./Just a Matter of Business
Hello, friends, people, and editors. Some of you may have forgotten who I am, and that's alright. I have been gone awhile, from this place at least. No, I have not forsaken this community. I have been in other places, places that I shall tell tales of in another blog. But, when I came back here, I hear of this...crap...that's going on in our little village. A village, or fellowship for lack of a better term, of people just looking for fellowship, friends, and entertainment. So, in this brief blog, I will cracks skulls, set warnings, and cover things that need to be broght to the attention of the community. So, let's begin. 1. Bullying: Just stop bullying, guys! C'mon! If you dont have anything nice to say, don't say it at all! Our speech should be that which builds people up, and not speech that tears them down (according to the Good Book). A perfect example comes from Oreh-Wan (Wan, Wah?)'s blog he made recently about what he should say when someone enters that chat. Brickmaster, who is not on the Gallery or does not edit regularly here, started telling Oreh that he needs to learn how to spell better, which I agree with. BUT! There is a better way of doing so. Confront the person in a PM and say, "Hey, we all struggle w/ this, even I do, but man, you gotta sharpen your spelling." or something along those lines. We're all, mostly, old enough to know how to conduct ourselves. Using that logic, I thought I could assume that we knew that rules were meant to be followed and respected. So, for cryin' out loud, FOLLOW THEM! 2. Duplicate Accounts: Now, this has been a problem addressed before on this wiki. I personally dealt with it. Let me make this clear: DUPLICATE ACCOUNTS ARE NOT ALLOWED, UNLESS YOU CAN PROVIDE A LEGITIMATE REASON THAT YOU NEED ONE. If I find of someone with a dupe account, who uses it without an admins approval, the account will be banned for LIFE. Your main account will also be banned for. . . '''A WEEK. '''Did y'all hear that, Keplers and Von? I hope so. Because the next time I hear about a dupe account from either of you two clowns, I will ban it until God Almighty returns. 2A. "Flirting" Using a Dupe Account Now this is something rather interesting, that I could make a super awkward paragraph about, to explain that this shouldn't be happening. Look, I honestly could give zero cares if you choose to "date" anybody here. It don't phase me, heck, it don't surprise me that I'm talking about this. Now, when one goes as far as to make a duplicate account, share it with another user to…"flirt" with another user, that's unacceptable. Unacceptable. It disgusts me that someone would do that to anyone, and that's saying a lot. Not much makes me sick and disgusts me. Nothing much at all. Keplers, I swear with Almighty God as my witness, the next time I hear of crap like this, from any user, I will ban you for a lifetime from this chat and this wiki. You've had MANY warnings here and at LMBW. We don't need someone w/ your past around here. It's not good for the community in the least bit. You're lucky I haven't banned you already. Just to add one other thing: This isn't a big thing that we have problems with, never had one that I know of, but if anything reaches my ear of any sexual acts in PM, you WILL get a LIFE ban. Both parties involved. 3. Anything Else That Comes to My Mind: Now that those things are taken care of, we can move on to other miscellaneous things that come to my mind….which is…nothing. If i think of anything, I will make a blog about it, and highlight it for you all to get a notification about next time you visit any page that isn't chat. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to turn this essay in to my lit teacher, who will be most disappointed that i have invested more time in this blog than in her assigned work. Take care, God Almighty bless you and guide your paths. RepComCustoms. Category:Blog posts